Rien, plus rien, juste le néant
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Mathieu est fou, fou et détruit...Ils l'ont détruit, Ils lui on tout pris. (Après L'épisode 85)


**Bon, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir était dévasté par l'épisode 85 , donc voici un petit OS …**

**Rien, plus rien. Juste le néant.**

_Le Silence._

_Rien que le silence._

Mathieu avait perdu la notion du temps. Assis à cette table, les mains tremblantes et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il n'arrivait plus à percevoir le monde extérieur, juste ce mur blanc, froid et vide et ces innombrables flashes qui lui donnaient la migraine.

Tout c'était éteint en un claquement de doigts, tout s'était tu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on à perdu, qu'on perçoit l'importance de certaine chose après tout…oui, même les choses les plus banales.

La douce voix du Panda fredonnant le matin dans la cuisine lorsqu'il prenait son café, les insinuations perverses du patron, les commentaires incompréhensibles du Hippie sur les coléoptères…Même les pleurnicheries du gamin, finissaient par lui manquer.

Rien, plus rien. Juste le néant et le vide.

A vrai dire, cela avait il seulement existé ? A présent il n'était plus sur de rien…Tous ses souvenirs n'était que mensonges après tout, tout était là, à l'intérieur, dans **sa tête**.

Un mirage, une chimère quelques chose qui appartient au passé, une anomalie.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour acquis n'était que le reflet d'une imagination trop fertile et d'une anomalie cérébrale.

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

Rien, plus rien, juste le néant.

Après l'annonce du Psychiatre, des dizaines de personnes c'étaient ruées dans la pièce emportant tout, détruisant tout.

Il n'y avait plus que cette table et ces murs vierges qui le rendaient malade.

De nouveau cette migraine, des flashs, une lumière puis le néant.

Encore est toujours cette impression de vide, comme si on lui avait retiré une part de sa personne, comme si la vie lui avait été arrachée violement.

Pour lui, Il n'existait plus rien en dehors de cette pièce, de cette table, la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu, de se battre encore…

Mathieu passa ses mains prises de spasmes entre ses cheveux, attrapant quelques mèches brutalement, pour ressentir la douleur, pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là, qu'il existait pour de bon, après tout qu'est ce qu'il lui disait que lui-même n'était pas le fruit d'une schizophrénie aigu ?

7 mois.

7 putain. De. Mois.

Comment avait il pu ne pas percevoir le changement ? Les caméras, les médecins, les pertes de mémoires incessantes, les visages qui s'effaces pour en former d'autres ?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être aveugle, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être **fou.**

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la caméra de surveillance suspendu dans un coin de la pièce, la lentille de l'appareil braqué sur ses moindres faits et gestes et se clignotement écarlate, incessant, révélateur…

Il était un animal de foire, un animal en cage, un putain de rat de laboratoire.

Il tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux, arrachant mèches par mèches.

La douleur l'aidait, la douleur était le remède, il arrivait à percevoir des murmures, leurs murmures, **leurs voix.**

Tirant plus fort, jusqu'au sang, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, il permit a ses lèvres sèches de laisser échapper un ricanement.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à les détruire. » murmura t'il.

Un clic sonore,se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse.

**« Pouvez-vous répéter Monsieur Sommet ? » ** Raisonna la voix du médecin.

Un autre ricanement, une prise plus forte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer …»

**« Qui, Monsieur Sommet ? »**

« Eux. »

Une évidence.

**« Eux, n'existe pas Monsieur Sommet. »**

Un rire rêche, un rire insensé.

« Ils n'ont jamais étés aussi vivants, Doc »

Mathieu porta deux de ses doigts à sa tempe avant de souffler :

« Ils sont là, juste là…avec moi pour **toujours** »

**« Les médicaments, sont la pour les faire disparaître Monsieur Sommet, bientôt cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, vous verrez ! » **laissa échapper laconiquement la voix du psychiatre**.**

« Vous ne comprenez pas… »

**« Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas, Monsieur Sommet ? »**

« Ils sont moi, nous ne faisons qu'un »

**« Si vous êtes conscient de cela Monsieur Sommet c'est grâce à notre traitement. »**

« NON ! »

Mathieu se le va brusquement balançant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis à travers la pièce.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si vous les détruisez, vous me détruisez moi ! _Nous ne sommes qu'un !_ »

**« Croyez moi, Monsieur Sommet, vous serez bien mieux sans eux… »**

« NON ! »

Un hurlement déchirant, une table qui vole jusqu'à la vitre teintée et toujours des cris, des voix différentes, et cette souffrance ingérable.

**« Faite les entrer »**

Mathieu divague, il cri, hurle, supplie, alors que Trois hommes vêtus de Blancs l'attrapent, l'emprisonnent.

L'un tiens une seringue, un sérum, ** la fin.**

Les cris redoublent dans la salle minuscule.

Une injection.

Tout devient flou, les cris et les murmures se sont éteints à nouveau, alors que le liquide imprime sa chaire, son sang, **sa tête.**

On repart de zéro, Le silence, le néant…

**La mort…**tout simplement.

_« Le cas numéro 56 est de nouveau instable, il faut doubler la dose, il faut __**les détruire**__... »_


End file.
